Talk:Characters/@comment-72.223.19.15-20161015011441
Name: Y.C (Yung Cuz) Health: 8 History: YC is the youngest mutant of all, he's 10,000,000 years old(thats like 10 on earth). Living in the Mansion with YV and not caring what YV does, as long as he comes back safe and sound. When YV comes back bloody and hurt, Cuz decides to stand up and fight alongside with his brother. Even though he's in a wastland, he keeps a positive attitude. Voice: (already in the game) Load screen quotes: '' WAKKA WAKKA'' '' Fish is a lovley singer'' '' Crystal tells great jokes'' '' Eyes is a great artist'' '' Melting needs a blanket'' '' Plant runs at Sonic Speed'' '' Just Like V'' '' 'Steroids is strong'' '' ''Robot is smart '' ''Chicken lets me play on her TV sometimes '' Rebel is a great medic'' '' Horror is a great puppy'' '' Rouge isn't like the others, she's nice to me '' '' Frog likes to sing along with fish'' '' Can skeleton play music on his ribs? '' '' ' (while in desert)'' '' Drawing in the sand'' '' Cactuses look like they want hugs'' '' Maggots look like bread'' '' ''(while entering Oasis) '' FISHIES!!!!!'' '' The green things are a bit crabby'' '' Bubble Helmet'' '' (while entering sewers)'' '' smelly in here'' '' Mutant Pizza Eating Turtles'' '' (while entering Junkyard)'' '' Hey look,YV's Car!'' '' Birdies with guns'' '' they're either resting or dead,hard to tell'' '' (while entering Crystal Caves)'' '' Spider Rock,Spider rock,does whatever a spider rock does'' '' Lasers? DISCO PARTY!!!!'' '' (while entering Cursed Crystal Caves)'' '' ''Sdᴉpǝɹ ɹoɔʞ'Sdᴉpǝɹ ɹoɔʞ'poǝs ʍɥɐʇǝʌǝɹ ɐ sdᴉpǝɹ ɹoɔʞ poǝs ˥ɐsǝɹs¿ pISƆO Ԁ∀ɹ┴⅄¡¡¡¡ (while entering frozen city) Robo-Puppies!!! Robo-yetis Robo-tanks? (while entering the labs) Bet this is where those hackers life Nice Hoodie,eyes Fish you look different..did you get hurt Steroids you look different (while entering Palace) So close to being siting on that Radioactive Chair. BIG JUMPING HORRORS Don't Pop the Big Green Bubbles (while entering The Crown Vault) All these crowns,which one to chose I. AM. A. KING. Green flames?...need to ask Steroids how that works. B Skin: Cuz looks like mike wazowski. Starting weapon: Golden Controller (10 dmg, But INSANE RANGE,acts like a mace) Unlock: reach YV's Crib as YV, push B and watch Cuz Cheer. (if you break the TV,You will not get Cuz) B Skin Unlock: Go to Loop and go to dead chickens TV, and turn it on with a energy screwdriver. (takes 10 energy) Passive: Health Pack drops much more common Active: Gamer's Focus: Able to slow down time(like chickens old Active) Throne butt: Godly Focus: Move at normal speed while using active Ultra A: GAME GOD FOCUS: Deal More Damage while in focus mode Ultra B: IMMA HAXOR: Every 8 seconds in focus mode gives back 1 healthpack Trivia: Cuz is best friends with Robot and Rebel's Allies Cuz is smarter than YV Cuz feels bad for melting, he wants to give him a nice blanket Cuz knows Trashtalk,English, and venusian Cuz is the youngest of the gang #VerifyCuz Cuz owns every game in creation. Cuz's favorite game is "Radioactive Chair"